The Starlight dens Eps: 2 Meet Gold
We are the Starlight Gems Evictee from our place And if you to fight We'll punch you in the face That's why the people of Splurak believe in.. Agate Ametrine And Red beryl. It was the middle of the night, Ametrine was keeping watch. Agate and Red beryl were resting. Ametrine noticed a yellow object in the distance. "Red, Agate get up there's something moving nearby". The moving object was gone before the others could awake. It appeared a few seconds later and he was smiling at them. "Greetings newcomers I'm gold". The three gems stared in awe and fear not knowing if this gem was from homeworld or if he had bad intentions. "Don't be scared I'm nice I want to be your friend." Ametrine asked if he was from homeworld. Gold shook his head in disgust. "Of course not I never want to be associated with those jerks ever again.!" The three gems sighed in relief knowing they were safe from homeworld eyes. "So what's your whole deal?" Agate asked in suspicion. "Well I was made on homeworld but I felt deep down that homeworld wasn't right for me so I decided to leave, and to this day they still haven't found me." Gold was proud that he was free from homeworld he loved the planet he lived on and never wanted to leave it. "A red light appeared at their location and the source was a red eye from homeworld." The ship landed nearby and the gems inside exited the ship. It was a group of Gold. Gold didn't seem very happy to see these gems. "If it isn't our old leader" The gold with the gem on his back said.(Spine) "Hello spine your just sad twisted as I remember". "I thought you said you weren't part of homeworld for long how do you have a team!?"Red beryl said confused. "A lot can happen in 4 years" Gold responded. "ENOUGH TALK" Spine said "Golds combine". They formed a much bigger gold the size of Sardonyx (Canon) Ametrine grabbed Red beryl's hand "Red fuse with me". Agate was in shock she wanted to fuse with Ametrine. Ametrine noticed the look on her face and quickly reminded her that Indicolite is the reason they're not allowed on homeworld anymore. Red beryl and Ametrine formed Citrine. Citrine immediately appeared in a flash of red and purple. "What's up everybody this is Citrine and I'm not mean and here to beat the Gold into silver ya'll." Agate hung her head in shame and reflected on her past mistakes from homeworld. (Flashback) Yellow diamond (Canon) was administering tests on different type gem fusion outcomes and Next up was Ametrine and Agate. "Now form your fusion and make it quick. Agate and Ametrine formed Indicolite and she showed off her weapon and stared at yellow daimond. "That's enough thank you for your time Indicolite now infuse and continue with your regular duties. Yellow diamond said patiently. "Why should I?' Indicolite did not want to infuse she was taking control from Amy and Agate. Indicolite insulted yellow diamond by mashing up her control room and infused before trying to attack Yellow diamond herself. Yellow daimond ordered Jasper (Canon) to shatter them both but red beryl who was watching from afar decided to save the two gems from there death. (Current events) Agate began to sing her version of Tower of mistakes while Citrine was attacking The Gold fusion. Gold listened in on her. Maybe where better off like this. I think where better alone I guess I thought it was great to be us guess I got carried away... I see the daimonds looking at my mistakes and they all come crashing down, Is there something I can do (repeat 1x) Can I make it up to you? Citrine finished the Gold fusion off and bubbled them. "That was amazing you guys were awesome!" Gold was amazed by the skill of these gems. Agate was back at the house and was sitting in her corner throwing stones out the window. Ametrine sat next to her. "It's not your fault" Ametrine said. (the scene fades out) Category:A to Z